


things work out

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, i just. think theyre neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Summary: lil confession fic bc i was bored n have fallen in love with these two
Relationships: Sollux Captor & Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido
Kudos: 18





	things work out

Aradia stood on Sollux’s porch, waiting for some sort of answer. He had responded to her texts minutes before, but now there was radio silence. She ran her fingers over the chain on her purse. 

Her phone beeped.

TA: hey   
TA: 2orry ii’ll be down in a 2ec

She sighed and tapped her foot against the boards, enjoying the rhythmic hollow noise. The door clicked open and she saw Sollux, still in pajamas standing in front of her. 

“Did you really not get dressed?” She smirked. 

“Do you want me to?” He seemed distressed, but Aradia’s smirk quickly turned to a genuine smile. 

“I mean you look like a total dork right now, so not really.” He rolled his eyes. They both walked up the stairs with Sollux fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

They entered his room and Aradia was immediately overwhelmed with the scent of honey, a normal occurrence at this point. She noticed his computer open with dozens of lines of code displayed on the screen. 

“So where do we start?”

“What?” Aradia laughed. “Sol, we’re just hanging out we don’t need a plan.”

“Right, yeah alright.” He smiled and sat down at his desk chair while Aradia sat against his headboard. “Uh, so there was a reason I invited you over.”

“Oh?” She sounded sarcastic, but her expression showed genuine intrigue. 

“I- ugh fuck.” She scooted over so he could sit next to her on the bed. “Well there’s been something floating around in my head for a while now, and shit, I don’t know.”

“Take your time.” She placed her hand on his shoulder and his face flushed. “Hm.” She moved her hand to his arm and he pulled away. “Oh, sorry.” She placed her hands in her lap, tracing the lace of her skirt. 

“I like you AA.”

“I sure hope so.”

“No- fucking shit. I mean like, I like like you.”

“Ah.” She made eye contact with him and grinned. 

“What does that mean?” He seemed on edge, and she just grasped his hands. 

“I’ve known for a while Sol.”

“Oh.” He stared down at their interlocked hands. “Why didn’t you say something earlier if you don’t feel the same then?” 

Her brows furrowed, “I never said that.”

“What?”

“I’m trying to say I return the feelings idiot.”

“Oh- wow alright.” They both smiled. “I don’t really know what to do now, I’m not exactly a pro at this.”

“You think I am?”

“You’re definitely moreso than me!”

Aradia scoffed, “How many people have you kissed?”

“Two.”

“Let me count mine, oh right, zero.” 

“Oh, I guess I thought wrong.”

“I’m not a player like you Sol.”

“I’ve kissed two people AA. That’s not much of an achievement.”

“Who were they?”

“Isn’t that a little personal? I know we like just confessed to each other and stuff, but-“

“Oh! No, I was just-“ She laughed. “You don’t have to answer. I was just wondering.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Fine with me.” She wrapped her arm around Sollux’s and took his hand in hers. “How long have you liked me?”

“I don’t know. Whenever we became lab partners maybe?” She nodded and Sollux rested his head on her shoulder. “You just- You’re really interesting. You don’t care how anyone else sees you and, I guess, I aspire to be like that.” Aradia smiled and squeezed his hand. “When did you start liking me?” 

He picked up his head up and looked at Aradia who was thinking, “When we were doing the flame lab and we were exchanging fun facts and you told me you’re allergic to bee stings but love honey.” Sollux smiled widely. “You talk with your hands, and are always so expressive despite your lisp. It’s really cute, by the way.”

“That’s the first time someones said that to me.” He chuckled to himself. 

“It won’t be the last time I say that. All of you is cute Sol.” His face was bright pink and he detached their hands to cover his face. “I didn’t know you got flustered this easily!” She laughed and Sollux mumbled for her to shut up.

He removed his hands and looked at Aradia again who was smiling at him, “Can I tell you something else?”

“Shoot.”

“I want to kiss you.” Aradia’s eyes widened and she smiled before kissing Sollux. They broke apart and Sollux looked far more shocked than her. “I- wow.” 

She laughed before cupping her hands around his face. He placed one of his hands over one of hers before she moved hers and pulled him into a tight hug. 

Sollux twirled one of his curls with his finger, “I didn’t expect today to actually, like work out.”

Aradia laughed, “You’re so oblivious Sol.”

“Don’t have to rub it in.” She snorted. 

He adjusted himself to where his back was pressed against Aradia’s chest and her hands were wrapped around the base of his stomach. 

“Isn’t this like, supposed to be the other way around?”

Sollux turned to look at her, “What do you mean?”

“Nevermind. I like this better to be honest.” Sollux turned back around and closed his eyes. 

~

He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he felt himself no longer pressed against Aradia’s chest. His glasses were off and he could hear Aradia across the room typing. 

She glanced over to him, “Oh, good morning.”

“What time is it?”

“3? I think,” She glanced at her computer screen. “Yeah.”

“Shit! Why didn’t you wake me up?” He reached over and fumbled his glasses onto his face. She came into focus, sitting at his desk on her own computer. 

“You looked peaceful.” Sollux got up slowly and walked over to her, draping his arms over her shoulders. “Hm?” She turned her head upwards and they both smiled. 

“On Tuesday, would you wanna come watch rehearsals for the musical in the booth with me?”

“I don’t think I’m allowed to do that-“

Sollux scoffed, “No yeah you’re definitely not. There’s a room up there you could hide in for whatever reason and no one up there would care.”

“Huh, alright.” Sollux kissed her forehead and she grinned. “You’re cute when you’re all concentrated, so I can’t wait.”

He groaned and his face flushed, “AA, you need to stop.”

“Stop what? Telling the truth?” She laughed as Sollux walked away with his face covered. Spinning the chair around to face him, she closed her laptop and walked over to him. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same to her shoulders. 

“God-“ He laughed. “I don’t know what I was expecting from all of this, but I assure you it wasn’t this.” Aradia noticed him flinch when he said assure, assuming it was because of his lisp. 

She hummed and pressed her head into his shoulder, “So, are we like- a thing now? I don’t really know all the technical stuff with dating.” 

Sollux chuckled, “I mean, rehearsals will be a date.”

“Ah,” She smiled. “I can call you my boyfriend then?”

“I- I don’t know if I want that yet. I feel like, it’s too soon? I’m sorry.”

“No! Don’t apologize,” She looked up at him. “It’s completely fine Sol.”

“Thanks for understanding.”

“Of course.” They both smiled and Sollux’s face became pinker. “Pshh you’re so easily all blushy and stuff.”

“More than aware AA.” He smiled at her. “I just didn’t expect you to like someone like me.”

“What?” She had a confused smile on her face. “Why wouldn’t I like you?”

“A lot of reasons actually.”

“Well there are a lot of reasons I like you, so whatever yours are, I think they balance out.”

He rolled his eyes, “What I’m saying is, I just didn’t think I’d fit your standards.”

“What are you talking about?” She placed one of her hands to his face. “Sol, you’re amazing, why would you not fit my ‘standards?’”

“Plenty of reasons. You’re outgoing, I’d rather stay at home. You play sports and join clubs while I’m stuck in the booth during shows and am in fucking robotics.”

“Those are all reasons I like you. We work well together, and I think us being opposites in many ways helps that.” He just looked at her, and she noticed his eyes watering. “Don’t cry!” She quickly moved her other hand to his face. 

“No-“ He laughed. “No one’s usually this understanding? I guess that’s how I’d put it.” He paused and looked at Aradia for a moment. “Like I have friends, but it’s mostly bickering and shit with KK and ED. But with you, I feel like it’s different.”

“I’m glad I can make you happy Sol, being your friend, or whatever we are. makes me happy too.” She chuckled and Sollux hugged her tightly. “Even if I didn’t have feelings for you, I still would care about you.”

Sollux smiled and placed his chin on Aradia’s head, “Yeah.”

And so they stood, embracing each other in Sollux’s honey scented bedroom with the only sound being the whirring of his computers fan.


End file.
